Dora Dora no Mi
}} The Dora Dora no Mi is a -type that allows its wielder to become a Drum Human (ドラム人間 Doramu Ningen) and grants them the power to "drum" anything they choose and create effects based off of what they drum. It was consumed by Tony Gray, a pirate who also happens to be a Drummer and can be considered the perfect match for this fruit's particular abilities. Etymology *The principal name "Dora" is taken from the japanese word "Doramu", which means "drum" in Japanese. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Gray, is to grant the wielder the power to "drum" anything they wish and create special effects based on the noise that is created when the target is struck by the user. This includes both animate and inanimate objects as Gray has been shown to be able to drum both living human beings and also floor's, brick walls, and even tables. Even non physical structures such as the very air itself can be "drummed" by Gary despite it lacking a physical form to even create a sound, showing just how versatile a devil fruit it is.Drum Solo: Gray utilizes the power of his devil fruit to block Marine bullets. The sounds produced by whatever Gray drums on are what create the effects that the fruit can produce and only someone who can memorize the different beats and patterns needed to produce the effects can wield this fruit properly. Due to the nature of this fruit's abilities, it can be said that only someone who is a drummer can bring forth the maximum potential of this fruit and the one who has consumed it has shown that. It's thanks to Gray incredible drumming skills that this fruit has been shown to be quite effective and useful. It can be used both offensively and defensively as seen by Gray who has used the fruit's power to inflict incredible damage to his enemies and also shield himself from their attacks. Weaknesses The most notable weakness that can be found for users of this devil fruit is that a high amount of stamina is required to perform the special effects generated by the fruit. Gray has been shown to be drained and fatigued whenever he uses more advanced techniques of this devil fruit and claims he’s had to increase his stamina in order to fight for longer durations. Another weakness appears to be that if a person is observant enough, they can memorize the sounds and positions of the devil fruit user and anticipate their attacks. Outside of a basic requirement of the user needing to possess some form of talent when it comes to drumming in order to use the fruit properly and the inability to swim, there do not seem to be any more noteworthy weaknesses of this devil fruit. Usage The power of this fruit has been used by Gray for both combat and for his street performances due to the versatility the fruit provides. In combat, Gray has created his own fighting style that involves drumming on either his surroundings or even on his enemies directly in order to protect himself or make a quick escape.Escape: Gray esacpes the Marines using his devil fruit powers.With Gray's creativity and athletic physique, his proposed fighting style has been shown to be quite effective if his past fights with Marines are any indication. During his street performances, Gray utilizes the fruit to enhance the entertainment value of his shows and can create dazzling effects by drumming on nearby objects or even the ground itself.Here Comes Sticks: Gray puts on a show while using his devil fruit powers. Named Techniques Air Base: A technique that involves Gray's ability to drum on the very air itself to manipulate it and create a force of air pressure in whatever direction he chooses. The amount of air that can be manipulated depends entirely on how long and how hard Gray drums. Impact Base Boom Spark Ground Snare: Paralyzing Snare: Illusion Beat: Quake Resonator: Trivia References Category:Paramecia Devil Fruits Category:Devil Fruits